


The Only Exception

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can you do an imagine for Castiel from SPN for a Soulmate!Au where the first words they speak to each other is written on their wrist? So reader is a demon who is extremely well-known by both angels and demons as the most fearsome demon. But when Cas meets them, reader is actually somehow a pretty sweet demon who has no control over their fire power and just sets everything on fire by accident? Cas and reader meet and reader accidentally sets his coat on fire the moment they meet?





	The Only Exception

Castiel looked down to his wrist and tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what that new marking was. It had to be something that only happened to humans, because he had never heard of anything similar happening to angels.

Concerned, the angel turned to his friends in the hopes that, with their human experience, they knew something about his sudden condition. As soon as he approached them, Dean nodded his head at him as a greeting.

“Dean” Said Castiel with his deep voice. “I have a problem”

“What is it, Cas?” The aforesaid replied, feeling how his brother Sam watched the scene in silence.

“I have this… mark” Slowly, the angel rolled up the sleeve of his brown trench coat to reveal his wrist, almost scared to upset the skin even further. “It appeared suddenly, and I don’t know what it is”

Dean’s brows furrowed in concern as he carefully examined the words etched on Castiel’s wrist, but soon enough he relaxed at the sight of it upon a closer examination. In fact, and much to his angelical friend’s dismay, Dean chuckled.

“What is it?” Sam curiously asked, standing up and getting closer to them.

“It seems like Cas here has a soulmate” There was a subtle hint of playfulness in Dean’s voice.

“Really?” His brother laughed too, all the more amused at the angel’s puzzled expression. “Wow”

Not many times had Castiel come across that term, but he definitely was vaguely familiar with it even if he didn’t quite understand the concept yet. However, he observed the brothers in confusion as he tried to understand what was so funny about it.

“What does that mean?” Castiel insisted, seeing as they were so amused.

“It means that someone out there is destined to be your true love” Sam explained with a big grin plastered on his lips.

Castiel’s blue eyes fell over Dean, who smirked and nodded to confirm Sam’s words.

“So is this marking harmless? Am I alright?” The angel asked to make sure.

“Yeah, you’re fine” Dean patted his back. “Those are the first words they’ll say to you”

While Sam and Dean left him alone to his own thoughts, also laughing and gossiping amongst them, Castiel stared at the words written on his wrist. He tilted his head to the side again and squinted his eyes, trying to imagine the scenario in which they could be said.

The words were ‘how ironic’.

*

After a month passed, Castiel had nearly forgotten about the words etched on his wrist. They had just become another mark on his body, like the mole’s on his vessel’s skin. Surely, he still had questions, such as… Was that alleged soulmate meant for Castiel or for Jimmy, the vessel? Either way, was his soulmate another angel or perhaps a human? What could be their story? How did those words come to be the first one they ever spoke to him? Naturally, he had no answers for any of those questions. So he tried to forget about the whole situation altogether.

Another case, another hunt. This time, Sam and Dean were having difficulties finding the source of the problem. They called Castiel, who gladly met with them even if he came to the conclusion that he couldn’t really help. It was no angels business. In fact, it looked like something having to do with demons, but not ordinary demons, but powerful demons such as Knights or Princes of Hell.

When Castiel told this to his friends, they both seemed unenthused by the idea.

“Great” Dean said sarcastically, taking out his phone from his pocket. “Guess who we have to call now…”

“Crowley…” Sam replied in the same resigned and exasperated voice.

“I’m afraid it’s the only way” Castiel sighed. “This is bigger than us”

“Are you kidding me? A freaking Knight of Hell?”

“Or a Prince of Hell”

“That isn’t helping”

“Hey, Crowley” Dean immediately said as soon as the King picked up, walking away to be away from the noise. “Got a question for you”

“What do you think, Cas?” Sam asked the angel, seemingly concerned. “Can we take this demon?”

“I would hope so” Castiel frowned. “Otherwise it would be like Abaddon all over again”

“Got it” Dean was back and saving his phone. “We got a lead”

“Well?” Sam asked him, hopeful.

“It might be a Prince of Hell, but Crowley told me about someone who can help us find them”

“Who?”

“Another demon, Y/N”

“Y/N?” Just like Ruby or Meg, Y/N was a well-known name.

“You know that Y/N?” Dean was surprised, since he hadn’t really heard it.

“Yes” Castiel nodded solemnly. “Y/N is a powerful demon”

“You say it like you know them” Sam commented, watching the angel’s absent expression.

“I don’t” Castiel looked at the taller man. “But I have heard about them, it’s a fearsome demon. Hopefully they will help us”

“Fan-freaking-tastic” Dean rolled his eyes as they all walked back to the Impala. “Just what we needed, begging to a demon”

Castiel followed in silence, being overcome by an unknown sensation. Knowing they were to summon Y/N and meet them… It made him… nervous. He knew as soon as he heard the name, but they had no other choice. So the angel tried to wrap his head around the situation and resign himself to do what had to be done.

*

The three friends exchanged restless glances as Dean dared to light the candle, finishing the summoning spell. Then they waited impatiently, expecting to see the demon appear at any second.

Soon enough, a figure appeared before their very eyes, materializing from thin air. Dressed in all black and with an attitude, Y/N cocked a hip to the side and gave them an annoyed look.

“Well” Y/N’s eyes fell over the pentagram drawn in the ground. “If it isn’t the Winchesters and the angel Castiel”

Sam loudly gulped at the realization that Y/N already knew who they were, and it looked like they had been waiting for the trio to summon them. Dean subtly reached out for his knife, ready to step in even if the demon was trapped in the pentagram.

Castiel wanted to pipe up, overwhelmed by the silence. And also because Y/N staring at him was making him uncomfortable. But he found that he was speechless.

“Do you know why we summoned you?” Sam asked instead.

“You’re clueless and need my help” Y/N shrugged coolly.

“So you gonna help us?” Dean asked, still wary.

“No” Y/N replied coldly, without thinking twice. “Not unless you let me out of this stupid cage”

“Why would we do that?” Sam let out a sarcastic chuckle.

“Um… because you need me?” Y/N huffed in outrage. “If not, I can just be on my way”

Seeing as none of the three reacted, the demon raised an eyebrow and lifted a hand, ready to snap their fingers. A smirk grew across Y/N’s face when Sam, Dean and Castiel jumped in anticipation.

“That’s what I thought” Rolling their eyes, Y/N reached out to take out a small blade from their pocket. “Here, in case I step over the line”

Seeing as none of them dared to walk closer, thinking it might be a trap, the demon rolled their eyes again and tossed the blade away from reach until it landed on the floor with a metallic sound.

“Good demon” Muttered Dean, genuinely impressed with that random act of kindness.

“Will you let me out now?”

“We don’t feel too inclined to do it, no”

“What’s the worst that could happen? I gave you my weapons, and I can’t possess you because of your stupid tattoos”

The three of them exchanged restless glances one more, uncomfortable with the amount of information Y/N knew about them. To the Winchester brothers’ surprise, Castiel stepped up.

The angel picked up the small knife that Y/N had surrendered and used it to scratch the paint to break the pentagram and hence the circle that imprisoned the demon.

“Cas!” Dean complained, taken aback by his actions.

The angel couldn’t defend them himself, but there was something that moved him to do it. An impulse, an instinct. Something told him they could trust Y/N, that the demon truly meant no harm.

“I come in peace, people” Y/N jokingly held their hands up.

Sam took a step back, moving his hands to the waist of his jeans where he kept his gun. It wouldn’t kill the demon, but it would slow it down.

Y/N stepped out of the broken circle and immediately the brothers took out their weapons, Dean carrying his demon killing knife and Sam his gun. It only made the demon smirk in amusement.

Y/N patted Castiel’s shoulder passing by and something unexpected happened. The both of them gasped.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, protective of his angelical friend. “What did you do to Cas?!”

“Nothing!” Both Castiel and Y/N said at the unison, albeit in different tones. The demon in defense and smugness and the angel to comfort them.

Yet they both had felt it, a strange and intense sensation that shook them to the core. Something important, something more than a physical reaction, almost like their souls had shuddered.

Castiel, fearing that his hypothesis was correct, remained silent. But he knew. And so did Y/N, who grinned as while staring at him, finally dedicating him the first words.

“How ironic…” Y/N said, still smugly and amused.

Castiel had played out that scene a thousand times in his mind. He had heard those words being spoken in his head a thousand more, yet he never expected that. He thought his soulmate would speak those words in awe, in excitement and surprise and thrill. Not smugly and nearly with mockery. Not to mention that he would have never thought his soulmate would be a demon.

“No” Was all he could muster, unable to accept the situation. “It can’t be”

“I think yes” To demonstrate it was true, that there was no mistake, Y/N rolled up the sleeve to reveal the words written in their wrist: ‘no, it can’t be’.

“What’s happening?” Dean mumbled behind them.

“Is Y/N Cas’s…?” Sam uttered, watching the scene in shock.

“I was wondering why my soulmate would say ‘no’ when first seeing me” Y/N rolled down the sleeve and sighed. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, handsome”

“If you hurt Cas…” Dean was quick to step in to defend his friend.

“I won’t!” The demon exclaimed, offended. “Why would I hurt my soulmate?!”

“I don’t trust you” He insisted, watching the demon up and down.

“Okay, take this as a sign of good behavior” Y/N pulled yet another knife out of their pocket and gave it to Dean.

“You lied to us!” The aforementioned exclaimed, abruptly taking it.

“Hey, in my defense I wasn’t planning on using it” Y/N walked away from Dean, eyeing him and his brother, and positioned themselves next to Castiel. “Calm down, big boy, if I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve already”

“A nice demon?” Castiel muttered, carefully watching Y/N with his piercing blue eyes. “You must be the only exception”

“Maybe I got tired of being bad and wanted to try being good for a change” The demon shrugged innocently.

“Yeah, right” Sam huffed behind them.

“Although it isn’t as easy as I thought, it doesn’t always work out…” The demon sent Castiel an innocent glance, flustering him slightly.

Dean rolled his eyes and decided to intervene to put an end to that.

“Okay, enough flirting, will you help us or not?”

“As long as you let me get to know my soulmate better”

All glances fell over the angel as he uncomfortable stood there. He unequivocally felt that connection to his soulmate, the desire to stay close too. Nonetheless, his soulmate was a demon and he didn’t quite trust demons. Even if Y/N did seem like a surprisingly nice one despite the sarcasm and smugness.

When Y/N got closer to Castiel and hugged him out of the blue to reinforce those words, the angel tensed up. Yet the feeling was incredibly grounded and human as an internal warm sense of happiness spread across his vessel and shook him to the core once more, in the best way possible.

The warmth only increased, and he was starting to think that Sam and Dean would feel it too since it was so intense. It was starting to spread to the outside too. To his surprise, the brothers yelped and when he looked down, and Castiel realized that external warmth was actually fire.

“Crap, sorry!” Y/N had broken the hug and extinguished the flames. “Didn’t mean to do that…”

“A clumsy demon?” Dean mocked Y/N. “That’s a first”

“I’m full of surprises, aren’t I?” The demon, however, acquired a carefree attitude despite the fact that they set Castiel’s trench coat on fire.

“You didn’t do that on purpose?” The latter asked, convinced by the guilt reflected in Y/N’s eyes.

“I might have been ‘born’ not too long ago, at least considering the demon life span” When the angel tilted his head in confusion, the demon elaborated. “I don’t entirely control my powers, okay?”

“That’s hilarious” Sam was grinning, but frowned when Y/N glared at him.

“What’s it to you?” In response, Sam held his hands up in surrender.

“Are you in or are you out, Y/N?” Dean insisted, losing his patience.

“I’ll help you” Y/N nodded. “With the condition that you let me go with you… And with Castiel here”

“This is gonna be great” The older Winchester did not like the thought of not only having to put up with a demon, but also with their infatuation with Cas.

As he motioned over to the car, both Y/N and Castiel got into the Impala, sitting closely together in the back seat. None of them would admit it, but they were filled with a strange excitement as a journey together awaited them.


End file.
